


The Flesh is Weak

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had never been so embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flesh is Weak

"Could happen to anyone," Rose says soothingly.

"Never to me," the Doctor growls. "Superior biology."

"The Empress was enjoying herself. Told me she admired your stamina."

"Pity she waited until after the banquet," Jack said. "It probably was something you ate."

_Humans!_ They didn't understand. If a Time Lord could regenerate from embarrassment, he would have a new face right now.

The Empress had invited him to partner her in the Grand Waltz. The entire Court had witnessed how his body had betrayed him - an incident made worse by robust Gallifreyan physiology.

It had been a very _loud_ belch.


End file.
